My Valentine
by MidnightEden234
Summary: Can be read with or without New Years Party. Ichigo spends Valentine's Day with his Hollow. Short, cute, fluffy. HichiIchi


**Can be read with or without "New Years Party".**

**If you've already read that story, consider this to be chapter two! :D You should be fine if you haven't read it…**

* * *

Ever since he'd opened up and recognized their connection, things had been happening a lot differently in his world. He'd spent a lot of time with the person he thought he'd hated the most, but now they were more than just friends. While they weren't exactly lovers yet, they were fast on their way to becoming so.

A night like this was the King's favourite. Moon shining in through his window, winter gracing them with soft shadows on his wall, crawling like ants across the room… He sat on his Horse's lap, reading or doing homework. His Horse would entertain himself by watching the King, studying him, but with more interest than his King had in his homework.

"King…"

The orangette on his lap make a low grunt, signalling that he'd heard the hollow.

"What's a heart?"

Ichigo hadn't been expecting that. It was currently Friday night, and ever since Ichigo received a card from one of the girls in his class earlier that day, Shiro had been acting a bit… odd. "Why do you ask?"

"Just answer my question…" Shiro insisted.

Ichigo turned away from his snow watching so that his body faced Shiro. He straddled the albino's hips, took his pale hand and placed it on his chest. "This is."

"No, that's yer chest… I ain't stupid." Shiro grumbled, readjusting the way he was seated so that Ichigo could sit more comfortably.

Ichigo chuckled. "Beneath the skin." Ichigo linked his fingers in Shiro's, moving Shiro's hand over his heart. Shiro's eyes lit up in curiosity as he felt the soft beat beneath his fingertips.

"Tha' girl's card said she'd give ya 'er heart," Shiro murmured. "Wouldn't tha' hurt?"

Ichigo had to refrain from giggling with all his might. So this was why Shiro was acting strangely. He was jealous! It was kinda cute, but at the same time Ichigo felt mistrusted. "A heart can mean many things, Shiro. Giving someone your heart means you like them, a lot."

Shiro grabbed Ichigo's hips and pulled him closer. He growled, "Mine," in a way that spread chills over Ichigo's back. The hollow graced his King's chest with kisses, a couple of small bits and nips to enhance the love bites already there.

Ichigo hummed at the treatment, pleased that Shiro was so possessive over him. It was sweet, really, being the one protected and loved, instead of being the one protecting and loving.

"Mine," Shiro whispered into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo smiled and chuckled, albeit a little twistedly, "Of course, Shiro. I never said I would give her my heart back. I already belong to someone."

Shiro smirked, pleased with that answer. He laid Ichigo down, facing the window, and spooned him from behind. They watched the snow fall, gracefully, almost like slow motion.

"Shiro?"

"Mnn…" Shiro replied, his face in Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo leaned his head back, twisting in an odd position so that he could see Shiro. "Will you be my heart?"

Shiro smiled, capturing the soft and sweet lips he loved so much. "Of course, King." He kissed Ichigo again. "I'll always be your heart." Another kiss, and he moved around so that he hovered above his precious aibou. He trailed a black nail up the middle of Ichigo's torso, pausing in the middle of his chest. "Provided that you'll be mine."

Ichigo nodded, "I'll be your heart, Shiro. I will."

Shiro smiled, pecking Ichigo on the lips before another heated kiss erupted between the two. Ichigo bit his bottom lip, shuddering as Shiro's nails ran over his nipples. "Sh-Shi…. Too f-fast," he panted.

Shiro paused immediately. He took his hands away and leaned back. Understanding that Ichigo wasn't ready, and also a little disappointed, but pleased at the state those small touches left his King in.

"Sorry…" Ichigo mumbled.

"It's no' a problem, Ichi," Shiro replied. He lay down next to his King and just stared at his face, waiting for Ichigo's brown orbs to turn and look at his. "I'll provide when you're ready, and I'll be by your side ready or not."

Ichigo smiled, eyes a little hazy when he finally looked at Shiro. "Thank you." He slid his arms around Shiro and snuggled against his Hollow when pale arms wrapped themselves around him. Ichigo sighed and just before he fell asleep he had a thought, 'Best Valentine's Day ever.'

Shiro chuckled. "I agree, King."

* * *

**I know it's short… Don't hurt me! T~T**

**But I'm still working on After the War, and I just got off another writer's block. Enough excuses. I finally have three days with no homework to write as much as I want. So I'm going to try and do that for you all! :D**

**-=Midnight=-**


End file.
